


Come Back to Me

by lmonty



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, F/F, Kyra - Freeform, Odyssey, ac odyssey, assassins creed, how do i manage to do this every time, kassandra - Freeform, kassandra and kyra, kassandra x kyra, kyra and kassandra, kyra x kassandra, okay anyway serious tags, this was supposed to be a short fic but ended up being like 6k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmonty/pseuds/lmonty
Summary: Kassandra promises her lover Kyra that she will return after her journeys come to an end. Kyra prays that she's telling the truth.





	Come Back to Me

Dread creeps up on Kyra’s skin, the everlasting feeling of loneliness and emptiness consuming her whole, like a serpent swallowing its prey. She can’t bring herself to tear her eyes away from the ship as it sails off the Mykonos dock. Aboard, the mercenary, her lover, her Spartan floated away atop the crystal blue waters that split the Silver Islands in two.

 

She felt her heart race as it took off, unable to stop the unprecedented panic setting in as the sails start to slowly disappear into the night. The lights of Mykonos barely keep them lit; the only light keeping the boat from completely vanishing were the lights on board, hanging from the masts and the sides and in the hands of the crew. She saw one lantern lit extra brightly on the helm where the captain oversees the ship.

 

 _The Adrestia,_ she had told her. _After I saved Barnabas from certain death on Kephallonia at the hands of the Cyclops, he rewarded me with his undying service and the ship. He called it the Adrestia._

 

Kyra remembers sitting beside the campfire and having the misthios tell her many tales from her adventures throughout Greece. Truthfully, Kyra has never left the Silver Islands, and all of the stories she told just made the mercenary that much more interesting.

 

Unbearable pain overtakes her then, knowing the Eagle-Bearer would possibly never return, even with her sincere promises of her return before she departed.

 

 _I will never leave you,_ her whispers ring in her head like a Spartan battle call. _Every day I am on those islands and every night I am on the seas, I will be thinking of you. Every Athenian I kill and every ibex I hunt, I will only ever think of getting back to you, my love._

 

She feels the tears well at her eyes, and a few undeniably escape.

 

_One day, I will return with the wind blowing in my sails and the blood roaring in my ears. I will dock here and I’ll run, I’ll run to you, and I won’t stop running until I find you._

One day, she’d promised. One day. That could be a week, a month, maybe, it could mean decades. It could mean after death. Kyra would never know. She would only know when she looked out to the dock every day and saw nothing, until that day came when she’d see the sails pull in and she, too, would run for the boat and never stop running until she found her misthios.

 

For now, that long, painful separation was only just starting. Kyra had submerged herself so deep in her own thoughts and memories, she hardly notices the Adestria had disappeared. Only a black speck against the deep blue night sky. And like smoke, she was gone.

 

She breaks down then, unable to withhold the sobs any longer. Her hand finds the edge of the gate overlooking Mykonos, and she steadies herself using her weight on the fence. The tears drive their way down her soft cheeks and fall many feet and hit the ground. Having to say goodbye hurt her so deeply, and now that she can’t reach out and touch and caress and kiss her lover’s soft yet scarred face, she feels the sharp pains in her heart worsen.

 

Kyra could only dream of her now, the strong, beautifully sculpted warrior, the stunning mercenary with a build unlike one she has ever seen before. She could only picture her in her mind every day and every night. When she was feeling happy, or sad, or angry, or hungry. Her instant relief, the Eagle Bearer of Sparta, the woman she fell in love with, was only a mere image in her mind now. The Gods had taken away her ability to have that all right in front of her, to touch her, to hold her, to feel her against her, to _have her._

 

There would come a day when their paths would cross again. Kyra had accepted it. Whether it was sooner, or it was later, or it was after their lifetime, she would see her again. She just knew it. In the meantime, her goddess’s perfect reflection would never leave the caverns of her mind. She would always play a significant role in Kyra’s life, and she would be her influence to live a happier life, full of love and joy and freedom.

 

Until the day they met again, Kyra would watch the docks every morning that she woke up, and every night before she peacefully fell asleep. During those nights, she would dream of her, seeing her, reaching out to feel her, having her all around her, next to her, in front of her, on top of her, inside of her, everywhere. She would imagine herself waking up beside the beauty that was the mercenary every morning on their beautiful island that they had reclaimed for themselves and the people. Waking up next to her, only to press a kiss to those lovely lips of hers, and then to press another, and another, until she was nothing against her touch, completely melting in that electrifying warmth of hers.

 

But that was only until the day they met again. And Kyra did not know when that would be. And that would kill her slowly before she would finally accept it. Even after she accepted that fact, she would still wait in the early morning and the long night hours for her lover to return. She would pray to all the Gods that they kept her safe and returned her to the beloved island.

 

She prayed that the Gods would let her heart belong to Kassandra, the Eagle Bearer, the mercenary, the misthios, the Spartan, her goddess, once and for all.

 

* * *

 

_“When do you suppose you will return?” Kyra tries, fighting the terrified and saddened emotions behind the stoic voice._

_Kassandra turns, and she just frowns._

_“I wish I could tell you, my love.”_

_Kyra frowns then, too._

_“Once the Cult is destroyed and I repair my broken family,” Kassandra tells her gently. “Once the war is ending and Athens is restored. Once the seas are clear of subjects of war and members of the Cult. Once Poseidon steers me back and the tides welcomes me in, I will return to you.”_

_“My heart will ache for you,” Kyra blurts suddenly, slowly beginning to lose her composure with the reality surging over her like waves when the tides are at their highest._

_“And mine for you,” the misthios assures her. “There will be no moment where I don’t long for your touch, or your stare, or your body. You’ve nested in my soul, Kyra, and by the Gods you will never leave.”_

_“You better not die on me.”_

_Kassandra chuckles then, soft and soothing but eerily so. Her hands reach out for her hips and Kyra gravitates to her. She places her own hands on the sides of the mercenary’s neck._

_“If the Gods have yet to kill me, they won’t kill me now. I should have been dead long ago.”_

_Kyra cannot stand to hear her say this, but she bites her tongue. Her grip tightens against her skin._

_“When Nikolaos threw me from that cliff…” Kassandra pauses. “The Gods should have taken my life right then and there.”_

_“I thank them every day for showing you mercy,” She says then, and Kassandra presses a small kiss to her nose._

_“Had I not come here, Podarkes might have killed you, and all your rebels alongside you. I’m glad I came when I did.”_

_“What you mean to say is, had you not come here, you never would have been able to love me the way you have,” Kyra teases, pulling herself closer to her. “That is why you’re glad you came.”_

_“I guess that’s true, too.” she teases back, leaning down to press an amused kiss on the woman’s cheek._

_Barnabas had just finished rounding the crew and making a final call to any crew not on board. A few had been drinking on the docks, and quickly stumble and climb onto the main deck of the Adrestia. Kassandra stares off at the ship before solemnly turning back to face her lover._

_“That seems to be my call,” is all she can say to Kyra, who has become visibly distressed._

_She presses their foreheads together with her hand tight on the nape of Kassandra’s neck. She grimaces, keeping the tears from escaping past her eyes and holding the misthios tightly to her for a period of time which could possibly be the last time they share._

_“Come back to me…” Kyra whispers, her breath pressing as gentle as a feather against her love’s face._

_“I promise, let all the Gods hear my words in this moment, I will return to you. One day, the Adrestia will pull into the docks and Ikaros will call, and you will know that I have come home to you once more. Should I break this promise, let me be sent to Hades to rot for an eternity to come, and even longer after that.”_

_“Should you break that promise, I’ll put you there myself, Kassandra, Eagle Bearing misthios of Sparta.”_

_“I think I’ll be keeping my promise, then,” she jokes. She then leans down and presses a hard and passionate kiss to Kyra’s lips, which is immediately returned with equal fervor. They part after several moments of intense kisses and embraces being shared. They separate completely, all but their hands that still grip each other like a life source._

_Quickly, to minimize the pain, Kassandra steals her hand back, turns and walks away from her lover, her eyes trained on the Adrestia and nothing more. Kyra watches her walk before turning herself and heading up the hill to her home. She can’t bear to watch the ship pull out of the harbor, but she does anyway._

 

* * *

 

It had been many moons since the mighty Kassandra’s departure from the island of Mykonos the night the rebellion was won and the Silver Islands were freed under the rule of Kyra and her rebels. Even after they had been freed from the merciless Podarkes, Kyra and her group had still been called rebels, but in the same vein, they had been considered the “rebel heroes” of Delos.

 

Frequent campfires and parties of celebration gathered after the liberation of the Delos Islands. Mykonos had always been the “the sister island, where people do everything that’s forbidden on Delos.” Most often during these celebrations, the people would get drunk, laugh, gamble, make love, everything that was thought of as sinful and outlawed upon Delos land.

 

Kyra, although one to submerse herself in the festivities, had repressed herself a lot after Kassandra’s departure. The usual, wild, party freak she once used to be had not totally vanished, but a part of that Kyra had. She still drank and cursed and flipped tables like she used to, but the once flirtatious and alluring Kyra had been stored within herself, unable to bring herself to pursue any other person besides her lover on the seas of Greece. With Thaletas gone, she had to resume her life without his hotheadedness or his attitude, which at times she admittedly found to be a bit tough.

 

But it was no tougher than being forced to live without her love Kassandra, who had still not returned to the Delos Islands in quite some time. Kyra often worried about her, being that she was always on highly dangerous adventures and quests in order to restore Greece and help in the war. She could die in an instant. And the only way Kyra would know is if Barnabas himself steered the ship back to the islands to deliver the grave news. Or maybe she would never find out, because she would die waiting for Kassandra’s return that never came.

 

 The daily routines on Mykonos distracted Kyra from her worries. With two whole islands to run, she had to always be focused, calm, and collected for her people. In the matter of time that Kassandra had left, much had been accomplished. Kyra had successfully secured Delos and declared freedom for the island. She had managed to chase all Athenians and traitors from their lands, both on Delos and Mykonos. The supplies had to be regulated, the ships had to be assembled for shipping and defenses, the docks had to be secured, and most importantly, Kyra made sure all of the civilians were pleased, happy, and free. She had appointed many leaders within her rebel group, with Lyandros holding order of Delos and Praxos leading the ships and the defense on the seas.

 

Every morning and every night, still, she looks out upon the city of Mykonos and out to the dock, where she hopes to find the giant shape of the Adrestia resting gently along the shore of the city. She could only remember the silhouette of the large ship disappearing into the night sky in the distant past the lights of the islands before her. She still dreams of the beautiful woman her heart yearns for, and she dreams of the day she will return to her.

 

That same, unforgettable morning she awoke, there was no sign of any ships besides her own on the seas. She could see Praxos commanding a fleet on the southern end of Delos, while another sailed in the opposite direction. It was a typical morning routine, and as Kyra readies herself for the day, she feels an unruly sensation repel into her, filling her with a sudden urge of hope and excitement and desire like she had not felt in months. Of course, she thinks nothing of it, takes a deep breath, and heads to the temple.

 

Waiting at the temple for her arrival, she sees Alec ready with a list of goods in need of transport.

 

“ _Kaliméra_ , Alec,” she greets with a small smile, reaching out her hand to take the note from him.

 

“ _Kaliméra_ , Kyra,” he responds back respectfully.

 

“Any news for this morning, dear friend?” She presses lightly, hopefully. The Delians have been able to successfully keep the Athenians and the war off their shores since the arrival of Kassandra and the defeat of Podarkes. Every day she would pray to the Gods to continue their mercy on their land.

 

“Praxos has been very careful about defending our shores, rebel hero,” he answers honestly. “Not one Athenian ship has slipped past his watchful eye.”

 

“Just as I expected from a man of his loyalty.”

 

“The market groundskeeper did have some complaints about his lack of good imports, or so he said. His furs and iron metal have been delayed after the storm last night, and the olive wood shipping won’t arrive for a little while yet. We only had one casualty in the storm, and that was a fishing ship off the coast of Artemis Hills.”

 

“Have we recovered the fisher?” Kyra says with a sudden concern.

 

“Shocked with some injury, but he’s alive, yes,” Alec says pointing down at his other lists. “Seeing Poseidon’s wrath so intimately destroyed the man’s nerves.”

 

Kyra shoots him a playful glare.

 

“You jump into a fishing boat and get stranded overseas in a storm and we’ll see what Poseidon’s wrath does to _your_ nerves,” she challenges.

 

Alec says nothing. He continues going over the items on his list in silence. Kyra glances down at her own, reviewing her own chores before she decides to depart and begin her duties.

 

“Well, Alec,” she says with a determined sigh, the list ahead of her long and taxing but her duty, after all. “I’ll be going then. After I help the reconstruction of Miltiades Fort, I’ll be back and we can eat with the rest of the rebels.”

 

The young man simply nods.

 

“ _Chaíre,_ Alec.” A phrase she picked up from Kassandra all that time ago.

 

On horseback, Kyra heads up to the Fort on the North side of the island to resume her work with her team of laborers upon the hill attempting to rebuild the broken-down fort that could potentially become a center point for the rebel forces. And since then, they have worked tirelessly to reconstruct and begin to operate it.

 

It took hours of hard labor, but they accomplished a lot during the period between the early morning and the time to eat. Upon her return to the temple, she meets with Alec, and two other rebels named Basilius and Delphina. Kyra greets them both and heads down with her three rebels to the city center.

 

On the stones near the center, she finds four more of her rebels there, waiting for their arrival to begin eating with the civilians in the surrounding streets. Dorota sits beside her lover, Gaia, Tadeas with Gregor, and Kyra sits beside both small groups as Alec finds a seat at the end.

 

Kyra and her rebels began to feast upon a collection of different foods. Chicken and pork sits upon the plates in front of her with arrays of fresh apples, vegetables, peppers, and even some fish just off of the reef. Some freshly baked bread sits softly, steam arising in groups off its skin.

 

After the meal, Kyra gathers her rebels before deploying them to their jobs along the island. As they began to depart, Gaia approaches Kyra as she prepares to leave back to the fort herself. She is holding a wooden cup full of wine and begins to drink from it as Gaia speaks. Alec is finishing his own work as he tunes in.

 

“Kyra,” she greets kindly, but there’s a glint of concern in the eyes of one of the newest members of her rebels. “A large ship just pulled into the harbor not long ago.”

 

“A large ship?” Kyra asks with intrigue. “How curious.”

 

“A lot of the rebels recognized the ship right away,” she adds with perplexity. “Praxos let the ship sail right past him without even hesitating to stop it.”

 

The cup of wine drops from her hand when the realization hits her.

 

“A ship?” She asks again, a panic begins to set in. “You said a ship. What do you mean, what kind of ship?” She bombards the young girl with her questions as her hands tremble and her eyes stare into the small green ones in front of her like her life depends on it.

 

“I wish I knew, rebel hero,” Gaia says with a sad expression. “Kyra, are you okay?” She asks then as she realizes the taller woman’s breathing picking up speed.

 

“Yes, yes…” she presses, failing to assure Gaia of her words. She drops the list on the stone and begins to take off in the direction of her home up the street. “I’m okay…”

 

Kyra sprints faster than she has sprinted in a long, long time to the street upon the hill where her hideout sits. Her original hideout in the cave had been turned into a larger, stronger camp for her rebels as well as a weapon and armor storage. Kyra was moved into a small house overlooking the city, which was given a prime view of the docks. And since it is the closest thing to her, she races up the steps and up to her quarters to get a view out the window she hadn’t gotten in a very long time.

 

The glorious mast crafted to perfection, which holds the massive, beautiful red sail. The bold lion insignia printed right up in its design, and its fine woodworking along the sides and the deck. The arched rear of the ship is what Kyra recognizes immediately, because she had found herself looking there many a time to catch a glimpse of the mighty Kassandra at the helm, captaining the ship as it set off for Delos. The gorgeous vessel sits just in front of her, like she is living in her own wonderful dream.

 

“By all of the almighty Gods…”

 

 _Kassandra._ The name brands itself into her mind like a hot iron. _Kassandra, Kassandra, Kassandra._ With these thoughts swirling in her head, she races out of her home, and dashes for the docks faster than she’s ever run before. Her surroundings begin to fade away like shadows as the world spins around her and she’s taken by the shock, the surprise of it all.

 

Where was she? Was she alive? Was it really the Adrestia? Kyra could never mistake the Adrestia. She knows the ship like the back of her hand. And that boat, sitting in the harbor of her island, practically empty, was no one other than Kassandra’s ship.

 

She reaches the docks in light speed, and her eyes hastily scan the surrounding area. She is nowhere in sight, and this worries Kyra greatly.

 

Quickly approaching one of the few dock keepers, she frantically asks:

 

“Where is she?”

 

The man looks at her with a frightened, puzzled expression.

 

“Where is _who,_ child?” he questions after a clear of his throat.

 

“That woman,” she points harshly to the boat. “The captain of that ship, the woman, where _is she_?”

 

He ponders for a moment before it seems as if the answer has struck him.

 

“You mean the large, broad woman with the braid?”

 

 _“Yes,”_ she practically hisses through her teeth. _She’s alive, she’s alive…_

 

“The young misthios landed no more than a few moments ago, my dear. She jumped off her boat and tore through the crowds like a beast in a confined space. I’d never seen anything like it! She was quite large, not like any woman I’ve ever seen before. When she ran by, she headed off in that direction…” he points to the left, down the docks and up the streets that lead up towards the open region of the island.

 

“ _Efcharistó_ , my friend,” She says as she races toward the direction in which the old man pointed.

 

Following the trail up the hills and past the bushes and shrubs, she realizes where the misthios was going. Not far up the road was Porphyrion Cave, the location of the old hideout where they were first met, and where all the business had once been done on Mykonos.

 

Her feet were starting to burn and her legs starting to give out from the amount of force she was using to run, but she would not stop until she finds the face she’s yearning to see for so long that she lost track of how long it had actually been.

 

After passing around the corner, the cave started to come into view, which only prompts her to run faster, as fast as she can, so she can catch up to her lover before she goes off to look somewhere else for the rebel leader.

 

And what takes her by surprise is not the scene inside the cave. It’s here misthios running out of the cave to begin a search elsewhere, only to see her lover running full speed in her direction.

 

Both women halt in their tracks, and Kyra’s loud gasp echoes and stains the air around her. Kassandra, _her Kassandra,_ is real, she’s real and she stands just a few meters in front of her, just staring back at her.

 

Kassandra, as much as she tries to cover it, is completely stunned. Kyra can only imagine her thought processes, how she had planned to keep her cool, but seeing her lover running towards her has taken the words right from her mouth. Kyra can see the confusion written all over her face. She’s shocked, and she doesn’t know what to say.

 

Kyra’s mind is melting inside her head, and the only thing she brings herself to do is look upon the gorgeous face of her lover, and stare into those beautiful, breathtaking eyes that glow in the reflection of the sun. The same glow bounces off of the sweat lining her skin, and it brings out the lovely shape of her form, especially in her arms. Kyra had only dreamed of looking upon this face again. Having it so close to her. Holding it closer and grabbing it for dear life as the sensations of her lover from down below completely overtake her.

 

Kassandra is first to speak, and that alone shatters Kyra’s mind beyond repair.

 

“Have you run been running in Hermes’s marathon or are you just happy to see me?”

 

The voice is so amused, so cocky.

 

“Stop talking…” Kyra mutters as she picks up speed once more and rushes toward the strong woman before her. “By the Gods, just stop talking…”

 

She barely finishes her sentence before she throws herself at Kassandra and takes in the first sensation of feeling her skin again, like an eternity has passed without her that has just come to an end. Her arms wrap around her neck and her elbows press down on her strong, broad shoulders. Her hands immediately dig into her hair, almost undoing her neat braid as her fingers implant themselves into her scalp and grip. Her legs lift off the floor and wrap themselves around her waist, and Kassandra’s hands find their way around her waist and onto her hips to hold the woman in place.

 

Kyra’s eyes begin to fill with large tears as she buries her face into her neck and the side of her face. Breathing in the mercenary’s scent, she immediately feels the familiar rush of emotion from all that time ago, and she’s suddenly unable to control herself as her body is racked with relief. She was trembling in her arms, holding on tightly to make sure she was real. She had only ever dreamed of this day coming, and now that it was happening, it shook her to her core and dominated her emotions.

 

“I knew it would be good to see me again but I did not realize it would be this good to see _you,_ ” she says, just above a whisper against her hair, and her breath trails across her face. “Gods, Kyra…”

 

“I was so worried,” Kyra grumbles against her, trying to compose herself but failing miserably. “I was so worried you would never return…” She pulls back, staring deeply into those lovely eyes and planting her hands on her soft cheeks. “I waited every day and every night for you to come back. Never once did I forget to look out to the city and out to the ocean and pray to find you there. I never stopped looking for you, Kassandra, I couldn’t. Every single day I prayed to the Gods to bring you back to the shores of Mykonos so I could see you again, so I could feel your lips again, so I could explore you once more.”

 

Kassandra’s grin slowly grows across her face at Kyra’s words. Those lovely teeth are shown to her, and she resists every urge to furiously kiss her with relief.

 

“There wasn’t a day on the seas I didn’t look for the Delos Islands,” She starts, almost stumbling on her own words at the sparks of emotion emanating between them both. “When I would pass near Mykonos, I would always look out to the shores and every part yearned to turn my ship and dock just to see you one more time. To look upon your face for a time would have been one of the greatest gifts the Gods could have bestowed on me. The Gods are good to me today.”

 

Kyra can no longer resist. She kisses her then, rejoicing in the feeling of Kassandra’s soft, supple, and intoxicating lips against hers. She had missed this feeling more than anything about being away from Kassandra. She feels as if she’s being lifted into the air as the misthios passionately kisses her back, and the two submerge themselves in the undying love and passion they contain for one another.

 

“It’s good to see you, Kyra,” Kassandra says in between kisses, something she had told her a long time ago on one of their missions to destroy the Athenian leadership on the islands.

 

“Can’t get enough of me, misthios?” she chuckles against her lips before diving back in.

 

After they separate, Kyra winds herself tighter around Kassandra, and the mercenary rests her head against her lover’s, embracing the moment in which they are finally together once again. Her rough breathing against the side of her neck sets flames within the depths of Kyra’s soul. She had missed her, loved her, wanted her so badly through all this time, and here she was. The reality of it all has yet to hit her.

 

“I could never get enough of you, my love.”

 

There is so much now that they have yet to discover of each other, so much that has changed in them both, mentally, emotionally, and even physically that Kyra is _starving_ to explore in her lover. She wanted Kassandra all to herself for centuries to come, and she would have her, if it killed her.

 

“The Gods will never be able to explain how badly I’ve wanted you, Kassandra.”

 

Kyra moves back in to press her lips against hers, savoring their taste, their feeling, everything about them. She can’t help herself, she’s completely drowning in Kassandra and she loves it, she loves every moment of it.

 

“You don’t need a God to explain it,” Kassandra whispered hotly, arrogantly so, against Kyra’s lips, a wonderfully delicious smirk taking shape instead. “Your body will have done all the explaining for you once I’m through with it.”

 

“You haven’t changed a bit,” Kyra challenges back, a little chortle escapes in her heavy breathing. She runs her hands lightly down her neck and down her chest, admiring that perfect form hidden under her large, weighted armor.

 

“I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised to see how I’ve changed,” The misthios before her remarks confidently, encouraging Kyra’s wandering hands.

 

“You think so?” Kyra challenges.

 

“Undress me and find out,” she breathes against her, accepting her challenge and doing so with a headstart.

 

Kyra swiftly jumps from her arms and lands on the floor, she turns slightly to give her an absolutely devious grin as she takes Kassandra’s hand in her own. She slowly begins to lead the taller woman to the path leading into the city, where her house rested just on the nearest end.

 

“I think I will.”

 

* * *

 

Kyra hardly wakes in time, and when she reaches over for her lover, whom she had recently shared a familiar, passionate exchange with, that had knocked the wind and energy from her. When she reaches over, she feels nothing but the blanket beneath her, and she feels the panic beginning to set in. For a split second, she worries it might have all been a dream far too good to be true but judging by her lack of clothing and the opened door that led to the balcony, she knew it wasn’t just another of her many fantasies.

 

A comfortable buzz settles in her stomach as she sits up and reaches for her robes beside the blanket. Kassandra’s armor sits comfortably against the wall; she must have carefully organized it after she awoke from her short slumber. They were pressed neatly, plate by plate, up against the wall of the place Kyra calls home.

 

Night peers through the window in the far corner of her room, which she originally hadn’t been able to see based off the comfortably lit candles she keeps hanging all around. She arises then, clothed in a lazy fashion, with little effort shown simply due to the fact that the only person in her general vicinity was Kassandra, and clothed or not, Kassandra would enjoy her presence. More often than not, though, she preferred her to set the clothes aside.

 

Walking slowly over to the doorway, she sees Kassandra in her loose garments, her robes, leaning forward up against the rail. She is looking out to the city, taking in the lovely lights glowing from each house down below, and the brisk night air. There was not a speck of salt in her breaths, which Kyra had remembered her saying was one of the most relieving things about being where she was.

 

“What goes through that wonderful mind of yours, my love?” Kyra asks softly, passing the doorway to stand next to her lover.

 

Kassandra doesn’t speak, she only continues to admire the view before her. After a moment, she regains her thoughts and forms a constructive idea with them.

 

“Many things, darling, many things,” she says then, the faintest hint of a smile forms at her lips. “I missed you more than any words could tell, and I’m finally here with you. I almost can’t believe it.”

 

“Me neither,” Kyra agrees, her hand finding Kassandra’s. She gives it a light squeeze as her fingers brush over hers.

 

“With the war being almost over, and my work defeating the Cult has been completed, there is no reason for me to continue the work I have been doing for so long. What use do I have sailing the seas and stealing and causing chaos everywhere I go when I have a home right here?”

 

Kyra doesn’t dare interrupt. She just listens, mesmerized at the soothing voice before her.

 

“But dare I leave my work behind, the lifestyle that calls for me, the one I have known for so long that I hardly know anything else? The Gods know I was meant to be a misthios. But the Gods also know that I cannot stand being apart from you.”

 

“Kassandra,” Kyra’s whisper prompts the woman in question to turn gently to face her. Her hands find solace against the shorter woman’s hips, and their foreheads press together in a careful yet dizzying embrace that they knew so well from one another.

 

“Listen to me, you must do what you believe you are meant to do. If Poseidon calls for you, then you must go. If Artemis calls for you, then your home is Mykonos, your home is with me. My duty lies here, on the island. Where does yours lie?”

 

“It used to rest on the waves of the ocean, and on all the islands of Greece at once,” she answers rather quickly. “But now, I feel as if my journey has come to an end.”

 

“Your place is wherever your heart calls.”

 

“My heart calls for you every moment of every day and every night. It never ceased, even when I was away,” her breath tickles against Kyra’s lips. “My heart, my body would be pulled in the direction of these beautiful islands, and every day I wished I could follow it. And now? I am here. And my heart pains no longer, for you are right in front of me, like Artemis herself, like Aphrodite and Hera, all in one gorgeous shell.”

 

Her rough hands touch upon her lover’s face, and Kyra feels all the warmth rushing back into her.

 

“Then stay with me, my love,” she whispered against her, putting every emotion and every ounce of sincerity into her words. “Stay here and make a life with me. Make me and the Silver Islands your duty. Let your heart call no longer.”

 

Her hand rests against Kassandra’s chest, and the hands around her waist tighten with the honesty being traded between them. She feels Kassandra’s lips arch up into a grin and Kyra can’t help but smile herself.

 

“Poseidon has had enough of the mighty Kassandra for a while,” she jokes then, and Kyra fights a chuckle. “I think it is time the Silver Islands know the true power of the Eagle Bearing misthios.”

 

“She is quite powerful, isn’t she?” She teases, pressing a chuckle from Kassandra.

 

“You would know best, my love.”

 

“I think I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally supposed to be a short little fic about angsty Kyra watching Kassandra sail away after liberating the Delos Islands, but ended up being something like 5,900 words or some shit. Pretty crazy. I really don't know how I manage.
> 
> This fic itself kind of takes place where Kyra and Kassandra have a much deeper bond. Don't get me wrong, I love the on-screen relationship we got, but I think we deserved more considering Kass doesn't exactly get an actual relationship very often in the game. I think their relationship is the best in the game hands down. So I kinda based this off a much deeper, off-screen relationship they retained while Kass was helping out the rebels.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this shitfuck of angsty Kyra, mixed with memories, mixed with a really hot and confident Kass, mixed with GAY. I also thank you for reading this shitfuck of a summary too because seriously this thing is a disaster
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (Also, if anyone has any prompts they would like to see be written for these two, I'm very, very open to requests! I would love to try and recreate your ideas into fics, because I know not everyone is able to WRITE so I want to be as big a help as I can! Just send me a message here or over on my tumblr @lmontyy. Thanks!)


End file.
